


До свидания

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Ghostly_Fate



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate
Summary: Гимли его ненавидел. До того ненавидел, что каждое утро приходил смотреть у стойки, как забившийся в дальний светлый уголок эльф ест его треклятые вафли и пьет свой ужасный кофе.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	До свидания

Гимли был низкого роста. Настолько низкого, что за кассовой стойкой его и вовсе не было видно. Но его это и не волновало. Гимли был поваром-кондитером, место работы которого от рассвета и до заката — кухня. Обычно он проводил весь рабочий день там, предпочитая даже носа не совать в зал. Гимли любил свое дело, он был мастер всего, что касалось шоколада, печенья, бисквита и всякого разного рода сладостей и вкусностей. В свое время отец не очень обрадовался его выбору профессии, но Гимли был толстолобым и настойчивым, даром что гном. В конце концов, если работать не покладая рук и не жалея живота своего, можно добиться любых высот. Разве что высота стойки все еще была непреодолимой преградой.

Не сказать, что раньше его особо беспокоили эти огрехи работодателя, ориентирующегося исключительно на людской персонал, но с недавних пор все изменилось. Ровно с того момента, как сынок владельца этой сети кондитерских ресторанов, остроухое высоченное недоразумение, взяло в привычку каждое утро захаживать выпить отвратительно переслащенный кофе, заказать вафли со взбитыми сливками и в качестве обязательной программы — прорваться в святую святых, кухню Гимли, досаждая тому своим светлейшим присутствием. Нет, эльф не пытался вмешаться в создание его шедевров (упаси Махал!) и, стоит отдать дань его благоразумию, предпочитал молчать. Он неуверенно мялся, неслышно топтался своими стройными эльфячьими ногами у порога, покрывался румянцем и еле слышно благодарил мастера. Гимли его ненавидел.

До того ненавидел, что каждое утро приходил смотреть у стойки, как забившийся в дальний светлый уголок эльф ест его треклятые вафли и пьет свой ужасный кофе. Леголас (а именно так звали «принца») аккуратно отламывал хрустящий кусочек и долго сидел, мусоля несчастную сладость между бледно-розовых губ, уставившись огромными глазами в лежащий перед ним блокнот. Он время от времени что-то чиркал на нем, а потом снова возвращался к сладости, уже намокшей от сливок, и пачкал свои чертовски идеальные пальцы в белом. Гимли было стыдно. Чего это он ныкался здесь как вор? Поглядывая через стойку, под насмешливыми взглядами девушек с кассы. Но те его не сдавали и Гимли позволял себе заниматься этим непотребством каждое утро.

Вот и сейчас. Леголас сидел за маленьким круглым столиком и с каким-то блаженным выражением лица листал свой чертов блокнот. Толстенный такой, с ядовито-зеленой пушистой обложкой и цветными вкладышами. Эльф не успел пока еще ничего заказать, но Гимли и так знал, что он предпочтет в очередной раз. Гном грузно водрузил злосчастные вафли на столик, не замечая, как на долю секунды руки пробила нервная дрожь.

— О, мастер, доброе утро, — проворковал эльф, оторвавшись от своего занятия. На его губах промелькнула и пропала легкая улыбка, прячась в чуть прищуренных глазах.

— Доброе, — буркнул Гимли, ловя себя на мысли, что смотрит Леголасу прямо в глаза и оторваться не может.

— Мастер Гимли, как удачно, что сегодня вы сами нашли меня, — эльф плавно встал во весь свой немаленький рост и гном со злым прищуром посмотрел на это безобразие снизу вверх. — Я как раз хотел предложить вам стать моим натурщиком!

— Натур… что? — Гимли едва мог разобраться со странным предложением «принца». О чем это он?

— Писать с вас, — как маленькому начал объяснять эльф, — картину. Я как в первый раз вас увидел, сразу понял, что обязан нарисовать ваш портрет.

— Издеваешься? — в голосе гнома послышались нотки раздражения и злости.

— Ни в коем разе! — испуганно вскрикнул Леголас, подхватывая своими аккуратными ладонями лапищи гнома. Гимли даже на миг загляделся на это странное сочетание — руки у Леголаса были теплого бледного цвета, напоминая повару сливочное масло, такие маленькие и нежные, что смотрелись чудовищно рядом с его огрубевшими, смахивающими на обгорелые деревяшки, ладонями.

— Так вы согласны? — Леголас смотрел на него с поистине детским ожиданием, разбивать которое было бы кощунством.

— Я занят. Работаю, — попытался отступить гном.

— Так это ничего, — просиял Леголас, — вы только позвольте мне наблюдать за вами. Обещаю, не стану мешать вашему труду.

И Гимли сдался. Позже он ругал себя на чем свет стоит, когда эльф приступил к тому, к чему и обещал — рисованию с натуры. Нет, он вел себя вполне прилично. Даже слишком. Сидел тихонько и чертил что-то в своем блокноте. Уже час как. И смотрел пристально. Гимли чувствовал этот внимательный взгляд на каждой части своего тела. В конце концов он так извелся, что уже с трудом разбирал что делает. Все получалось на автомате, давно отработанными движениями. Мысли же гнома были все обращены к ушастому художнику. Наверное эльф знал, что бесстыдный гном за ним исподтишка наблюдает и вот теперь мстит. Правда зачем так заковыристо, Гимли не понимал.

— Мастер Гимли, можно спросить, как долго вы работаете? — наконец-то прервал неловкую тишину Леголас.

— В этом заведении лет шесть, — сказал Гимли, не отрываясь от дела. — А так-то, с тех пор, как знаю себя, мне всегда нравилось готовить.

— Необычный выбор пути жизни для гнома, — заметил Леголас.

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Гимли. Эльф же жадно схватил глазами это движение и Гимли в очередной раз поежился от цепкого взгляда. — Художник — привычное дело среди эльфов.

— Ах, это, — стушевался Леголас. — На самом деле я не так уж и часто рисую, да и не профессионал я, так — увлекаюсь. Просто вы мне очень понравились. — Гимли покраснел на этих словах, хотя на его темной красноватой коже это было почти незаметно. — Вы вдохновляете. Знаете, я никогда не ел ничего вкуснее ваших вафель.

— Кхм, — еще больше смутился Гимли, — спасибо.

После этого они продолжили заниматься каждый своим делом, но уже в более непринужденной обстановке. Сладкий аппетитный аромат свежей сдобы наполнил кухню, а Леголас с горящими глазами смотрел то на источник запаха, то на Гимли. Но теперь гнома эти взгляды не тревожили. Скорее распаляли. Появилось какое-то задорное чувство в сердце, от которого хотелось улыбаться во весь рот. Еще горячая, пышущая паром выпечка перекочевала к увлеченному эльфу и тот мигом сцапал булку, впиваясь белыми зубами в пышную мякоть. Раздался просто неприличный стон, и Леголас показал вконец поплывшему Гимли большой палец.

Еще через час Леголас тепло распрощался с мастером, пообещав заглянуть под конец рабочего дня. Гимли не сразу понял зачем, но кивнул, давая знать, что услышал. Уже когда Леголас уходил, Гимли успел краем глаза увидеть то, что было нарисовано на одной из страниц блокнота, и от увиденного его бросило в просто нестерпимый жар. Впрочем, на его лице это снова было едва заметно. Гимли готов был поспорить, что ту картину он увидел не случайно, а хитрый прищур глаз Леголаса только подтверждал эту догадку.

— До свидания, мастер Гимли, — улыбнулся эльф.

— До… свидания.


End file.
